


Care to Play

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione gets another option in dealing with Draco





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione was about to pull her hair out. She had taken Draco Malfoy’s ‘mudblood’ slinging in her face for too many years and now she was at the end of her rope. 

She threw her books down on the huge table at Grimmauld Place. With the start of term she and the Weasleys gathered at Harry’s home to prepare for school en masse. Running into Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts had ruined her whole day. 

She had the joy of new books, fresh parchments and new supplies sapped from her being by his arrogant smirk and pretty boy hair. He had hurled that ugly word at her in the usual way he employed his favorite weapon.

“I take it the trip wasn’t a success?” Hermione looked up and saw Tonks ease into a chair with a cup of tea. 

“I just went to get me some leisure reading material and just had to run into Malfoy.” She said. 

“You always have run ins with Malfoy and have been able to brush them off, what’s so different about this one?” She asked. 

“He saw the books I was buying.” She answered, gesturing to the three she had in front of her. 

Tonks smiled. “Romance novels huh? I love this author, she’s brilliant.” 

“Yes I agree, I have the whole series. Magical romance novels have so much more depth then muggle books, but Draco saw them in my hands and teased me relentlessly about it, this one in particular.” 

“Why this one?” Tonks asked looking at the cover. 

“Look at it, doesn’t it look like me and him?” Tonks looked at the cover and considered Hermione’s words. The blonde hair on the man was unmistakable and the young lady wasn’t too far off from Hermione’s looks. 

“I guess if you grew you hair longer, but I can see the resemblance.” She said. 

“Well, I bought it because it’s the third in a series and I’ve been waiting for it. I didn’t even bother to look at the cover until he mentioned it. He joked about me needing a fantasy involving him and wondered why I thought he wanted a mud bath.” She said. 

“Hermione I know that normally you just brush it off, but have you thought about taking a different approach?” Tonks asked sitting up and leaning closer with interest. 

“What kind of approach?” She asked the witch who was sporting fuchsia hair today. 

“Have you thought about blatantly coming on to him?” She asked. 

“What?!” Hermione jumped back in her chair. “Tonks have you gone mental?”

“How experienced are you when it comes to men?” Hermione shifted about so she continued. “Listen, one of three things can happen, he will become disgusted that you hit on him and try to stay away from you, he will become confused and embarrassed that you hit on him and for that reason alone will try and stay away from you, or the best of all, he will become turned on and respond.” 

“That’s the best of them all?” Hermione asked. “How is that the best of them all?” 

“Let me tell you a little something about sex and love. Glorious lovemaking comes with someone you love, a connection that’s mental, spiritual, physical and emotional and it is wonderful when that happens. That is what these have in mind when they are written.” Tonks gestured to her romance novels. “The journey to falling in love is often a grand adventure but it doesn’t always have to be that way.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked confused. 

“I’m talking about heated carnal sex, and the best place to find that is with a enemy. No strings attached, no awkward meetings afterwards, no hurt feelings, just really good sex. As an enemy, he will assume you are rating his performance, and he will go out of his way to give you an orgasm that will ruin it for any other man. That may not actually happen but the simple fact that he will make an effort to literally, pardon the expression, fuck the hell out of you.” 

Hermione thought for a moment. Tonks had an unusual theory, as crudely as it was worded. It was a different way of thinking but Hermione could never bring herself to come on to Malfoy. He did get very good looking over the summer, it took her a moment to recognize him in the store. However that sneer and scowl of his was defiantly a mood killer when it came to desire.

“I have to go now, but give it a thought, no matter how he responds he either stays away from you or you find yourself a nice diversion during the school year. Sometimes you find enjoyment in the most unlikely of places. And I’m sure you have read in your books that sometimes the greatest of enemies make the most passionate of lovers.” 

“But what if he does become disgusted, and starts calling out taunts in front of everyone even worse then before?”

“Then call them back. Your brilliant enough to come up with creative enough names. What’s stopping you? I thought you were a Gryffindor.” Tonks said exasperated. “If he calls out something about the book, agree with him and say the fantasy with him and you is most exciting. If he says something about you chatting him up then say you are just getting started, and give him an evil smile. For everything he says, have one ready. Chess move for chess move, Hermione. If he can play so can you.” 

Tonks got up and left, leaving Hermione alone. Was she right, could she move and countermove with Draco? What did she have to lose? Everyone knew he hated her. If she gave back a little of what she got, she just might have some fine. But what if he responded in the way Tonks seemed to think he might? Could she have a snog with him? He did look good, even if he was a bit of a bastard. 

She had to admit that her own experience with sex was a disappointment. Viktor Krum had been eager and overly excited and not very creative. There was practically no foreplay, and he just rolled off of her afterwards. He was satisfied and didn’t ask her if she was. If he had asked her, the answer he would have gotten would have been an insult.

She thought about what Tonks had said about sex. She had no doubt Malfoy would be good, that is, if rumors are to be believed. Several Ravenclaw girls claimed that Malfoy was one hell of a snogger. Maybe it would be a nice diversion if he responded to a flirtation. There was only one way to find out. 

Hermione let out a sinister grin. Look out Malfoy, here I come, she thought. 

 

Hermione got her first opportunity to put Tonks’s suggestion into play as she strolled along the corridor of the Hogwart’s Express. Prefect duty was boring at times but her new optimism came to the forefront as she passed an open door and looked in. It was empty. She gave in to the temptation of a peaceful moment. 

Sitting down she leaned her head back and took a breathe. “Lazy are we?” She looked up and saw a smirking Malfoy in the door. “Losing your touch for protocol I suppose.”

Hermione gave him a smile, a brilliant knowing smile with lowered eyes. “Hello Draco.” She purred. His eyebrow lifted and he just stared at her. It was the first time she had addressed him as anything but Malfoy. “You are right though, I shouldn’t be lazy.” 

She stood and moved to the door but he hadn’t given up his position and as she twisted to side step her way out she found herself chest to chest. Looking up at him, she formed an idea. Alright Tonks, she thought, wish me luck.

“Draco, are you wearing cologne?” She asked with a grin, keeping her body up against his. 

He frowned and she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head and the inner debate echoing. Eventually he met her eyes and simply said, “Yes.” 

She raised on her toes and leaned closer. She wasn’t quite able to reach his neck, but she got close enough. She inhaled deeply and let out a groan as she took in the scent. Her reaction was genuine, as Malfoy did wear a favorable scent. She smiled and looked up at him through her lashes. “Very masculine indeed Draco.”

He pulled back his stance a little, looking down at her. She raised a hand and using a single finger, brushed a lock of silken blonde hair off his brow. The barely-there contact of her skin on his made him jump ever so slightly, but Hermione saw it. 

Lifting an eyebrow and smiling again, she slid her body out of the frame and continued down the corridor. Move, countermove Draco, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: first move  


* * *

When Hermione sat down for the welcoming feast she sat facing the Slytherin table. She wanted to see what effect she had on the blonde sitting across from her. He was facing her and casting some unusual looks at her. He was also quiet. He wasn’t even talking to his own housemates. There was enough talking among the Slytherin table regardless of his participation, but Hermione knew she had rattled him. 

He was toying with his food, taking sporadic bites here and there. Before she left she looked over at him again. His face held no expression at all. No hatred, anger, disgust, nothing. 

If Tonk’s first suggestion didn’t appear to be the outcome, maybe it was the second one? Confusion certainly did make more sense. He was avoiding conversation, and his expression could have been one of thoughtfulness. Maybe he was trying to figure out what she was doing, and why she was doing it? 

Well, he wasn’t mad or disgusted. At least he didn’t appear to be, otherwise he would have pushed her away when she stood in the doorway with him on the train. Yes, confusion did seem to be the reaction at the moment, and she would just have let him figure it out on his own. 

 

Several days later Hermione was doing her rounds after curfew and had just cleared one of the corridors. As she rounded another and looked ahead she stopped and stared. Draco was at the end of the hall having turned from another corridor. 

They simply stared at each other from each end of the long hall. She wondered what he was thinking. His face was just as expressionless as it was during dinner. She kept her own face passive, but with just a hint of a smile. The look she gave him was welcoming, but would he approach and talk? 

She left the decision to him, staying where she was, her eyes on his and her head tilted just slightly. He didn’t move though, he just looked at her. His eyes shifted around as if confused about what action to take. He eventually he just turned and left.

Hermione thought about his reaction. Normally he wouldn’t have missed the chance to tease her about something, but since the train ride, he had avoided her. This would have been a welcome relief but now she was intrigued. What she wouldn’t give to have mastered legilimency and have a way into his thoughts. 

 

A week after later they had a prefect meeting. Hermione was seated opposite Draco and again he said nothing. Not one word was uttered by him during the entire meeting. Normally he liked to make his comments on anything, but this time he just sat and listened, occasionally taking notes. 

While McGonagall entered to have a brief word with the head girl and boy the rest of the prefects were left to their own thoughts. Hermione toyed with her quill until she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She lifted only her eyes and nothing else to find Draco’s gaze focused on her. 

She met his eyes and held them. Neither expression changed. What are you thinking Draco, she thought. Are you confused? Well then, let’s see how you react to this. She gave him a miniscule smile. Nothing big that the room would notice, just enough of a smile for him to see. 

Draco did notice it and after a moment looked up to make sure McGonagall was still occupied with the heads, then back to Hermione. His eyes shifted about the room, then back to her. There was that confusion again. What would he do?

He focused on her and lifted a corner of his mouth. It was a half smile but it was enough. He would respond to her, she knew that now. Tonk’s was right. He had gone through at least two of the predicted reactions. Maybe he was angry, but if he was then he was either hiding it or he got over it very quickly. 

McGonagall had their attention again and announced that longer rounds would take place and they would be partnered up for the first month of the new year. The longer shifts would also coincide with larger round areas. To make patrols easier, partners would be essential. 

“Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will pair up,” McGonagall stated handing each team a parchment with their patrol area, “and Gryffindor and Slytherin will have the other areas.” She handed Ron and Pansy a parchment and then one to Hermione and Draco with their area and schedule. 

Their first round was to be that night. Hermione had taken care with how she appeared. Draco had given his countermove when he smiled back to her, now the chess more was hers. 

If the opportunity presented itself she planned to take advantage of it. Again she thought about Tonk’s idea and smiled. She knew what she was talking about, she would have to write to the woman and let her know how correct she had been. 

That night she met up with Draco and right away they began their rounds. They moved in silence down the halls each paying attention to different areas. 

As they continued on to the lower levels, the corridors got narrower and forced them shoulder to shoulder at some points. Their steps echoed and Hermione knew that no one was about and now as the perfect opportunity. She even knew a way to take advantage of that opportunity. 

As they were brought closer together she stopped and looked up at him. He returned her staring, wondering what she would do. She leaned in and inhaled deeply, smelling his rich cologne. She was still at shoulder level and would have liked to have moved closer, but at this point baby steps were important. 

He was silent for a moment still watching her, contemplating his next move, almost waiting for her to do something else, but she didn’t. “Do you honestly like my cologne or are you pulling one on me?” He asked. 

“I really like it Draco.” She said to him. “Like I said, it’s a very masculine scent. Very alluring.” She said. “At least from what I can tell.”

He looked confused. “From what you can tell?”

“Well down here, it’s a little diluted. Do you mind if I have a closer smell?” She asked, almost in a purr.

He shifted on his feet for a moment and then leaned down just a little. Hermione rose up on her toes and leaned in close, inhaling deeply. The scent was stronger and more potent, filling her senses. 

Time for the countermove Draco, she thought. Before moving away she placed the lightest kiss possible on his pulse. His skin was soft and just as sumptuous as it appeared to be. “Yes Draco, very masculine indeed.” She murmured against his neck. She heard his inhale of breathe and smiled to herself in satisfaction.

She continued to the end of the hall and left Malfoy behind her. The end of the hall marked the end of their shift, so she left for Gryffindor tower. This definitely warranted a letter to Tonks.

 

A/N: Just to clarrify, this takes place during seventh year, but I ignore the war aspect altogether. No dark lord, no death eaters, the rivalry still in place because of Salazar Slytherin leaving the school, therefore the blood prejudice remains.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: playing footsies  


* * *

The next week saw Hermione and Draco trading glances every now and then. When she was feeling bold she gave him a smile. He always made sure nobody was looking before halfway returning it. She had yet to see a full fledged smile from him that he started himself, but she had a feeling that in time she would see something worth more then a smile.

During Transfiguration class they ended up seated next to each other. Normally either would have moved to another place but this time they didn’t. They merely sat and removed books and parchments, preparing for class. 

They took notes throughout the lecture and when they were set to their bookwork, Hermione found her concentration waning. Draco’s legs were moving around, unable to find a comfortable spot. He eventually planted them firmly and tried to focus on his book. 

Hermione decided to do the same and together they succeeded for a while but both of them froze when their legs made contact. Hermione’s calf connected with Draco’s and she felt the heat through his trousers and her tights.

Neither of them knew what to do, they just held still. Hermione wondered if he was just going to stay there or try something. Maybe he was nervous and wondering the same about her. Well, she thought, boldness was working so far. 

She lifted her leg, balancing on the ball of her foot, caressing his leg with hers. She turned her knee outward and nudged him with it, stroking the side of his knee up and down. 

She noticed Draco’s quill pausing at various points. He rolled it in his index and middle finger letting the downy tip thump against his book. He spared a glance in her direction and was given an innocent smile before she turned back to her book.

Hermione kept up her movements, brushing up against him nice and slow. She slowed down even more when she felt his leg move. She thought he was going to move away but then she felt his foot slip behind her ankle, cradling her calf with his, lifting her foot off the ground. 

Hermione wished she didn’t have her shoes on at the moment, because Draco was brushing the inside of her arch with his toes. What she wouldn’t give to feel his bare foot caressing hers during class……. Wait a minute, she thought, he was caressing her foot with his, even through two shoes she recognized the movements.

She chanced a look in his direction and saw him smirk and raise an eyebrow before turning back to his book. She grinned to herself as she turned to her own assignment. Move, countermove, huh Draco? This was going to be fun after all. 

 

During lunch Hermione thought about Draco’s actions as Ron, Harry, and Ginny talked over Quidditch strategy for the next match. Normally she would feel left out but having Draco as a diversion gave her something to focus on. That reminded her, she had to write to Tonks.

The afternoon owls flew in, dropping off letters and packages. The afternoon owls were in small amounts compared to the flurry that came with the morning mail, since these were just deliveries missed from the earlier rush. A plain barn owl dropped a letter next to Hermione’s plate. It went unnoticed as several others were delivered as well to the Gryffindor table. 

She opened the letter and quickly read it. ‘What are you doing?’ It wasn’t signed with a name but Hermione knew it was from. She lifted her eyes to the Slytherin table and found Draco looking at her over his mug. 

The owl was waiting for a reply. She took out a quill and quickly wrote back. ‘Playing chess.’ She attached the note to the owl and before the flight of carriers had a chance to clear from the hall, let it fly off.

She watched as the same plain barn owl returned through another window and landed near Draco’s plate. It was the same as any other owl the school used and went unnoticed. 

She watched as he read the note then tucked it in his robes. It took a few moments for him to look up but when he did he gave her a smirk across the hall. 

They had rounds together that night, just like they did a week ago. She wondered with this new communication how the game would play out now. Technically it was her move. His response to her silent flirtation in Transfiguration told her that he was eager for a game as well. 

Again she took care with her appearance, making sure to wear the new perfume her mother had given her on her birthday. If Draco was going to be playing with her then she would make sure her weapons were honed. 

 

She met up with him at the third floor as agreed and went through the motions of rounds within the castle. Hermione knew he was waiting until they got to the lower levels. Since they weren’t used it was only routine to check them, but there was an extreme amount of privacy to be had. 

As they approached the narrower corridors they glanced this way and that, until they got to the final hallway. Once they checked it thoroughly and neared the end, their steps slowed. 

Hermione faced him and watched his features. When he wasn’t scowling Draco as indeed handsome. His hair had always been enviable but then again with her own hair barely manageable with a myriad of spells she found most hair to be enviable. 

He was waiting for her to make a move, it was her turn after all. She wondered just how bold she should be. She had been successful so far, so why not continue with that particular strategy. She reached up and pulled his tie out from under his jumper. Stroking the silk she admired the green and silver and then looked up at him. 

He was still watching her, waiting patiently. She tugged on his tie, hand over hand until he was a hair away. Titling her head ever so slightly she smiled inwardly as he mirrored her movement. His eyes shifted down to her lips briefly then back at her eyes. 

Lifting her jaw, she kissed him. Every pour in her body ignited in a bonfire. She was not expecting a response from her own body like this. Draco’s cologne, his warmth and the softness of his lips played havoc on her senses. She took a chance and it paid off, so she decided to take another. 

She parted her lips and was immediately rewarded when Draco slipped his tongue inside to duel with hers. She let go of the tie and slid her hands up his shoulders. She leaned against him when his hand came around her waist, pulling her closer. 

She gave into the heat before breaking the kiss. Still in his arms, she smiled up at him biting her lower lip, then eased away. Walking away and leaving the hall, she went up the stairs and slipped behind a dark niche. It was several moments before Draco came out. She almost thought he might have turned around and went the other way.

She watched him move slowly, leaning against the wall, letting his head rest against the stone, while one hand came up to his stomach. He took a moment then stood up again, running a hand through his hair before turning toward the Slytherin common room. 

Hermione ran all the way to her dorm room and quickly took out a quill. This had to be written tonight. She mentally congratulated herself on purchasing her own owl this year, and in no time at all a letter to Tonks was off into the night.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: dracos move  


* * *

‘Hermione, well done indeed, I was hoping he would react that way. You need a little excitement and I think he’s just the one to give it to you. I danced around my room after reading what happened. When do you get him in that hallway again? How far are you planning on taking this? Make sure you are honest with him though, don’t make any outlandish claims about crushes you‘ve had since second year. Admitting to a newfound lust for him would be more appropriate in this situation, and to answer your question, yes you can always write to me for any advice. Good luck. Tonks’

Hermione tucked the letter into her robes. Being able to tell Tonks her secret would keep her from going mental. There was no way she was going to confide in Ginny or Luna, and Tonks had more experience with this subject anyway. Besides it had been her suggestions, so she would be the best one to advise on how to continue.

As she sipped her tea, another letter was dropped beside her plate before the morning parade of owls died down.

It was a very high quality stationary and it told Hermione who it came from immediately. She lifted her eyes to a certain blonde at a far table while she opened the missive. 

‘I’m not complaining in the least about the other night, but I do want to know what you expect of me. Find a way to get a note to me.’

Again it wasn’t signed with a name but again she knew who it was from. She took up tea and as she sipped looking over at him again. When she gave the slightest nod, he went back to his breakfasts. 

During Transfiguration Hermione purposely dropped her books near the door, and making sure she caught Draco’s eyes, left a parchment near his chair. When he retrieved his book from his bag, he picked it up and read it before McGonagall started class. 

‘I expect nothing and demand nothing. I’m just playing chess. Your move.’

She tried to look his way but didn’t have too many chances during class, and when she did he was distracted. She would just have to wait to see what he did. 

 

Potions was the next class and after a brief trip to the library she hurried to the dungeons. She found a seat and saw that Draco was speaking to Snape. Thinking nothing of it she waited until class began. 

He made no eye contact with her as he found a seat but she figured he was just thinking of his next move and she would let him take his time. They listened to the lecture, going over the steps for the potion they would brew.

“Now I will put you into pairs, together you will brew and try not to blow up my classroom.” He said with his normal scowl. He called out names but Hermione nearly swallowed her heart when he called out, “Granger, Malfoy take the far table.” The pairs were scattered around the room to give them ample working space and most likely to make sure no cheating occurred. 

She took her bag and moved to her table. She was setting out her supplies when Draco took the stool next to her. She met his eyes briefly as they gathered what they needed and began arranging a work area. 

While they went about the motions of brewing they stayed silent. Hermione noticed Draco was focusing hard on the ingredients he was preparing and she wondered if he was uncomfortable with being paired with her. If he was, why had he asked the Professor to pair them? That had to have been why he was talking to his Head of House. Maybe he was regretting the kiss. Maybe the insults were on the way again. 

She looked about her table and noticed the vial she needed on his other side. “It’s time to add the pond weed.” She said. He took the vial from other side and handed it to her. When she took it his grip stayed tight. She pulled a little harder, distracted by focusing on the potion color until she felt Draco’s fingertips brushing her own. 

She looked over to Draco who only lifted a corner of his mouth briefly then let go of the vial. Hermione added the weed and together they carried on with the steps needed. Halfway through class they peered over the top of the cauldron watching for the gradual color change that was on its way. 

“Granger?” He whispered. 

“Draco.” She whispered back. 

“Why me, why are you targeting me?” He asked. She looked up into his eyes and saw a genuine curiosity and something she recognized very well. Insecurity. He was unsure of himself and why she might doing this with him. He may even be fishing for a compliment. 

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him how he liked being targeted for a change, but she didn’t. Things were going well and she wasn’t about to fuck up her next move. “Why are you letting me Draco?” She asked. For a long moment they stared at each other. She saw the confusion in his eyes, but this was no place for an in depth discussion as to her reasons. She would tell him, but not now, not when the potential for an argument was at hand. He may not like being used as an outlet for her lust. If he really wanted to know, he would have to wait until rounds again. 

They finished the potion first and it came out perfectly. They didn’t say anything more as class ended. They traded looks while they cleaned up their work area. She saw the flirtation in his eyes and was warmed by it. It seemed he was looking forward to diversion as much as she was. 

As she left for the library he lifted an eyebrow. The game would continue then. She gave him a small smile before she had left. She moved along the deserted aisle looking for the book she needed. She wanted to get started on her History of Magic essay early and was beginning the research process. She lifted a hand and ran her finger along the books on a higher shelf. 

“So,” a voice behind her said, “how far are you willing to take this game?” The voice was soft and not menacing but it was one Hermione recognized immediately. 

Without saying a word she took a step back and then another until her back came up against his chest. She let her body rest against him, deciding that she would respond to his fingers brushing hers in potions class. His move, her move, that’s how chess was played out. 

She reached back with her hand until she felt his forearm. Slipping her hand behind his arm she brought it around it around her waist and covered his hand with hers as she rested it on her flat stomach. She stroked the back of his hand and his wrist, letting her head roll to the side and rest against his shoulder. Even his clothes smelled wonderful, she thought as his hold on her showed his strength and tenderness.

How do you like this answer Draco? She thought to herself, as she felt his hand move around and his arm tighten it’s hold. She closed her eyes but they shot straight open as she felt his lips on her neck. He opened his lips and kissed her neck again. Hermione felt the tip of his tongue jump out on her pulse. 

She let out a gasp and Draco raised his lips to her ear. “Counter move this Granger.” He said and slipped his tongue in her ear, sucking her lobe when he pulled away. 

Hermione felt her senses explode as she leaned against him. His arm held her still, tight against him. Oh he has such strong lips, she thought, letting her eyes roll back in her head as his lips and open mouth explored her earlobe and sleek, exposed neck. 

Draco quickly released her when he heard noises in the neighboring aisle. Hermione was left gripping the shelf and panting and she thought. When did I lose control of that move? When she controlled her breathing she found her book and went back to her desk. 

She was distracted by thoughts of what she would do next. Her eyes raised to stare off into nothing, as was her habit when she was thinking, but she soon noticed Draco at a far table with his own books around him. He gave her a smirk. 

You arrogant prat, she thought, sitting there smugly like you got one over on me. Well, you give me a moment and I’ll gain the advantage, all I need is…… An idea popped into her head, and her eyes widened then narrowed, as her lips slid into an evil grin. She dropped her chin and she lifted an eyebrow. Her inner joy jumped higher when he leaned back in his chair and lost his grin. He stared at her with large, focused eyes. 

Yes, be afraid my lusty Slytherin snake. Just you wait Draco, she thought as she gathered her book bag and left the library. Oh Draco, just you wait.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: two important moves  


* * *

Hermione had rounds a week later, but the partnerships were now over. She knew however, that Draco had rounds at the same time as her, but in a different section. She knew what to do though. 

She made sure to pass a hallway where he would spot her. She looked up and saw him watching her from a higher staircase. She gave him the same smile she did in the library then took off running toward the lower levels that they had patrolled earlier. 

She looked back once during the chase and just as she thought, she saw him following her. She sped up and jumped behind a statue, concealing herself in darkness. She knew he would follow if she ran. Men loved a good chase, even she knew that. 

He came up to the hall and stopped close to her, looking from one end to the other. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was confused about her disappearance. She looked around the niche and judged the room in the pitch black hiding place. 

Smiling to herself she moved out without making a sound. Slipping an arm around his waist and under his arm to grip his shoulder she pulled him back into the niche with her. Just as she suspected, he didn’t struggle at all. 

Pulling him into the darkness she stood on the step against the wall, lifting her several inches. Reaching up she grabbed a handful of silken white blonde hair and pulled his head back against her shoulder. 

“Hello Draco,” she said into his ear, “lovely evening isn’t it.” While she spoke she worked his robes open and slid her hand under his jumper feeling his skin, he was warm from hurrying to catch her. 

“Yes, it is.” He said, not pulling his hair from her grasp, and letting his head roll where she guided it. She was reaching down with her other hand, now out of his jumper and down his trousers, feeling for his cock through the fabric. 

“Uh Granger, I don’t think…..” He felt for her hand with one of his, but she pushed him away, stroking his erection again. 

“Don’t think Draco.” She breathed into his ear. She released his hair and reached around with both hands this time and worked his trousers open. “Move and countermove, remember.” She whispered. She slipped a hand inside and wrapped her fingers around him. He was thicker then Viktor, longer too.

Taking his shoulder, she moved from behind him and threw him against the wall. He let out a grunt as his body hit the stone. Before he had time to react she dropped on her knees and pulled out his cock. 

“Granger,” he took her wrist, “you don’t have to…..” He sucked in a sharp breathe as he pulled him out and covered his cock head with her lips. The grip on her hand eased but as she slid her lips up and down his shaft she couldn’t ignore his gasping and the tension in his body. She looked up and the shock in his eyes was a thrilling result.

Rolling her wrist she stroked his shaft while she continued to slide her lips up and down. She paused, gave him a wink, and slid down as far as she could until she gagged slightly from his probe at the back of her throat. Viktor always like noises and she found herself exaggerating them most of the time. With Draco, however the gags she let out were very much genuine and she delighted in seeing him react in the manner he did. Draco fought to control his breathing, he licked his lips several times, and swallowed hard. His hand was still on her wrist but at this point Hermione thought it might be to help steady himself. 

She continued on with her own form of torture and felt his body tense even more. She knew what was coming, Viktor had reacted in the same manner and that was the only experience she had to draw on. Viktor always pulled her away when this time approached having some need to finish himself off while shagging. 

“Granger……you really……you should stop…….you really should stop.” He gasped trying to control his words and failing miserable. 

She ignored his warning and moved faster until his hand began twitching. She pulled her lips off and stroked him harder tightening her grip. In record time Draco let out a grunt and spewed forth. The semen hit his wrist and the arm of her robes in a three bursts. 

She looked up at Draco and saw his head resting against the wall with his mouth open, his chest rising and falling. She rose up and took out her wand. Lifting his wrist she flicked her wand and cleaned his skin. He closed his fingers and looked at his hand after the spell, then caught sight of her robes. “I’m sorry….I didn’t….” He was embarrassed at having spilled on her robes. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” She quickly cleaned up her robes and smiled at him. With a gentleness that drove Draco mad, she put him back into his trousers and zipped him up, even smoothing his jumper and straightening his tie. “Have a good night Draco.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek, then knowing that he wouldn’t be able to run after her, took off skipping down the corridor. 

Draco stayed where he was for a few moments, then slowly made his way back to Slytherin house. He didn’t stop to think until he had changed and slid into bed. Closing the bed curtains he stared into the darkness and thought about what just happened to him. He had never had a blow job before, and he had received it first from Hermione Fucking Granger. 

He had to admit that when Granger first started this little game he was amused, now he wondered at her intentions. Why on earth had she done that? It seemed to be a bit unusual that an act as intimate as that would be her move. 

She said she didn’t expect anything from him, and that all she was doing was playing chess. Was that how she saw him, as a game? For some reason the thought saddened him, but then he thought about her actions tonight. Move, countermove she had told him. Well he could move and countermove with the best of them. 

Giving himself a grin worth of Salazar Slytherin himself, he laced his fingers and brought them behind his head. 

 

Hermione had waited a week for Malfoy’s next move. Considering what her last move had been and how aggressive she was with him, she had no doubt that he was concocting something worthy enough to be called a countermove at all. 

As she was leaving Transfiguration, engulfed in a mass of students moving out the door, she saw Malfoy move past her. She felt something slip into her hand, and when she was safe in the library she read it. 

‘Same place, tonight, midnight’

He had to mean the dark niche in the lower levels. What was he going to do? She smiled to herself as she sat at her desk. It had to be something big this time. Kisses and touches were now pointless after what she had done to him. 

She didn’t think he would go too far, but just to be safe she took a contraceptive potion a few days ago. It would last her for the next month. She doubted Malfoy would have sex in mind, well at least full on intercourse. Considering the extent that she herself had gone to during their last meeting she had no doubt that he had used the past week to come up with something equally as nefarious. 

That night she again took care with her appearance, showering with her favorite gel, spell-straightening her hair, even using a douche. She wore her black pleated skirt and red jumper under her robes. Whatever Malfoy had in mind she was ready.

She crept along the hallways, making sure she wasn’t seen. She wasn’t forbidden to move around the castle after curfew, she was a prefect after all, but she just didn’t want to have to explain herself to anyone. 

She quickly made it to the hallway and found her niche, backing into it slowly while she eyed the hallway. She froze when she backed into a body then somewhat relaxed when a familiar arm came around her waist. 

He had beaten her here, and she had arrived twenty minutes early. He leaned down and she let her head fall to the side as his lips came down to her ear. 

“Why did you do it?” He asked. 

So he wanted to know why she did it. Of all the questions he could ask why that one? “Why do you ask, didn’t you enjoy it?” She whispered. 

“Yes, I did. I never imagined it would feel like that.” He told her, bringing his other arm around her waist and lacing his fingers together. 

Shock flew through her body. “Was that the first time you had that?” She asked. 

“Yes,” he admitted without shame or embarrassment, “now why did you do it.?” He didn’t caress her, he didn’t push her, he just held her. She brought her hands up and rested them over his. He unlaced his hands and wove his fingers with hers. “Why?” He whispered again. 

“To be completely honest Draco, I thought it would be fun. We would enjoy this little game we played, making move for move with each other and there would be no strings attached, no demands of each other, no need for false promises or displays of affection that isn’t there. Just what we want, just this.” She said caressing his hands. Tonk’s words made so much more sense now that she voiced them out loud. Draco would know that this wasn’t a lie, it was just what it was. 

“But why me?” He leaned closely letting his lips brush over her ear. “You could do this with anyone. Why me?” She felt her heart race at his genuine curiosity. Why on earth did he need this reassurance? Was he that insecure? Maybe there was more to him then she thought. Time to come somewhat clean she supposed. Telling him a little something would do any harm. 

“I guess I was thinking about what you said at the bookstore.” She leaned her body closer to his and he curved his body into hers. “When you mentioned that the couple on the cover looked like me and you and that …well,…maybe I bought it to fantasize. I didn’t, but after you said that, well, I couldn’t help but imagine me and you in the story I read.”

“Really?” He said, lifting his head up and down so his cheek brushed against her up to her temple and jaw. “So you decided to do something about it?”

“Yes, I suppose I just couldn’t help myself. You have turned into an attractive man Draco.” She spoke with confidence and knew she had to make her place known. She had to maintain some form of control. She tilted her head to mirror his images and as their faces caressed each other she continued. “You are quite handsome you know Draco, when you aren’t insulting me or scowling. I enjoy seeing that. I enjoy the image. Very becoming and very alluring.” 

She tilted her head and kissed his jaw. “But I am curious as to why you responded. I was expecting to hear the word mudb….”

“I don’t use that word anymore.” He said give her a squeeze. “Not anymore.” He went still and she hands moved to her hips. “In fact I do think it is my move isn’t it.” 

“Yes it is.” She said. She moved with him as he took several steps back. She was eased into a stone bench and watched as Malfoy kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes widened. He surely wasn’t going to pay her back for what she did?

“You don’t have to Draco.” She told him. “Don’t think that you ….” 

“Shhh.” He said giving her shoulders a push back into the wall. “Just relax.” Holding her eyes with his, he reached under her skirt and pulled her knickers down her legs. She lifted up just a little to assist. 

“Draco have you done this before?” She asked. 

“No, but I have a good idea about what to do.” He said. “I’ve been reading too.” He said wagging his eyebrows. She relaxed against the stone wall at her back. Draco lifted her legs over his shoulder and buried his face deep. 

His movements were simple, long slow licks, as he ran his hands along her thighs. She spread her thighs wide and tilted her hips directing him in the right direction. He seemed to take the hint and was soon licking higher, hitting her clit with sharp flicks. 

She felt his fingers part her lips and two digits slipped inside her. She let her head roll back as Draco worked on her, his fingers moved in and out, his tongue rapidly flicked over her. 

She knew what she wanted but she just need a way to direct Draco there. When his tongue flicked up near her clit, she let out a shriek, every time her hot button was touched. Eventually he stayed there and as she cried out more, he locked his lips on it and sucked. 

Hermione’s legs widened as far as they could and her body twitched as she convulsed in a racking orgasm. She gave in to every urge to cry out, only controlling the volume that she cried out in. When she calmed down she realized that Draco was holding her firmly, her ass cradled in his hands. How comforting she felt that he was holding her.

He eased her back in the seat and straightened her skirt. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked. 

“Yes, I did.” She sat up straight and looked at him. “That was very nice.” She said biting her lip, still feeling the euphoria in her body. 

“Good, then it’s your move.” He stood and with his hands behind his back left her sitting in the niche while he left the hall whistling.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a talk and an offer  


* * *

‘Hermione, I told you didn’t I, sex is much better with your enemies. Although he is admittedly less experienced then Viktor, he obviously has more insight then the Bulgarian. Draco took your guidance from what you say happened, and he did ask your opinion when he had finished. That just shows he will be better if you do actually end up have sex in the near future. Viktor, as I recall from our late night talks, was very one sided and didn’t see too much to your own needs, Draco sounds concerned with what you think.   
As for your question, if Draco is indeed a virgin, then yes, I think he would tell you, but I don’t think he will tell you until you are well engaged in foreplay and have decided to go through with it. However I don’t think he is a virgin. Consider it intuition, but I have a feeling that while he may not have gotten oral or given it, he may have had sex already. Maybe it was just a case of him having an equally bad first time, something hurried and rushed, perhaps even regretted later. I have no basis for this and I have heard nothing, but I just have a feeling he’s not an innocent.   
I also agree with the way you were honest with him, even about the smallest thing, but I am not as confused as you are about his insecurity. Draco is most likely used for his name, connections and money. Being seen with him is enough of an influence to open doors, and put people on the right path if they are ambitious enough. I can understand why he would want to know your intentions, particularly if you two have been verbally sparring since first year. Being honest was the right move indeed, even if you didn’t tell him all of your reasons. I know he appreciates it, even though what you are doing is just physical. You are probably one of the few who isn’t lying to him. It will make this all the more enjoyable. I can’t wait for your next letter. Tonks’

 

Hermione tucked the letter into her robes and finished her breakfast deep in thought. Tonks was right. She didn’t have to tell Draco everything about why she was doing this but at least she could tell him the truth when he asked. 

Increased homework levels had made it difficult to plan her next move and even more difficult to find a time to put one into action. The few stolen glances they managed to steal during classes made her aware that he knew the difficulties in the situation. He had just as much of a work load as she did. 

She was worried about what to do now. What could she do to countermove what he had done. She was not even sure she wanted to do anything that would be considered a countermove. 

As she toyed with her eggs she looked up and caught him watching her. Her face fell and she immediately noticed the furl to his brow. He was concerned and that made Hermione all the more concerned with her next move. She was not sure she wanted it to be a move. 

She thought about the past month and she was actually lonely in a way. She wanted to be in some way connected to him again, she wondered if he felt the same way. She thought about what Tonks said and didn’t want to have sex with him because of a game. And she didn’t want him to give in to her because of a game. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to go that far just because of the game. 

She raised her eyes and saw him still looking at her. She gave him a lazy smile that he returned. Had she taken this game too far? Was he thinking that same thing? Or was he just as eager as her to experience more? She would have liked to experience as much as she could. He was very exciting and a pleasure to be with. Even with Viktor she didn’t look forward to physicality as she did with Draco. 

She did want more from him, but move and countermove seemed a feeble reason to try and get it. She wondered if he would continue without the game or would he see no reason to go on. 

Her smile fell a little and his did as well. He watched her rise and gather her bag, leaving most likely for the library. He saw the thoughts on her face and wondered what she was thinking about. He knew she would tell him soon, because it was about him. When she thought about something she tended to look at whatever or whoever it was she was thinking about. 

Would she decide that she had enough of this game? Would she decide that she had enough of him? A depression took him over. He hoped she wouldn’t. 

He finished his plate and left the Great Hall. It was her move, that is if they were still playing. She hadn’t made her move, but he knew that homework levels now demanded by their classes made leisure time sparse. 

He found himself thinking of her at night. After the closeness they shared, to be cut off for the past month was a little aggravating. Draco liked the connection and wanted more. Waiting for her move was playing with his patience, but he would wait. He just prayed to Merlin that he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer. 

 

Hermione moved slowly throughout the halls. Her rounds were fairly uneventful this evening. She thought about Draco, and what her next move would be. 

Again she was saddened by the thought. She wanted Draco to want her, and he had given her good evidence that he did, but without the game she wondered it he would be inclined to do what they did. She had thought about him while she slept and it made her blush to think of what she wanted. If only there was a way she could have what she wanted………

A firm hand pulled her into a corner and threw her against a wall. A soft and strong set of lips crashed into her. It took only a moment for her to respond and she wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck, tilting her head and opening her mouth wide. 

They dueled in their open mouths, bruising their lips and taking the month of built up frustration out on each other. Draco had one arm around her waist and the other firmly holding the back of her neck, forcing her closer. She was drowning in his kisses and lifted a leg around his, pressing her body closer. 

“A month, Hermione, it’s been a month.” He ground out into her mouth, then plunging his tongue deeper, he drank more of her. 

“You said my name,” she managed to get out between kisses, “say it again.” She demanded. 

“Hermione, Hermione, why did you keep me waiting?” He said letting his hand drop down to squeeze her ass. “Why so long?”

“I just….I ….” She became more aggressive, taking charge of the kiss, lifting a hand to feel his hair and tightening her leg around his. 

“Why, tell me.” He dropped his other hand to grip her ass in both and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, while he slipped his hands under her skirt to hold her flesh. “Please tell me.”

She clutched his robes, drunk on the touch and the power as he pushed her into the wall, his kiss affecting her more then any move they had played so far. “I just couldn’t.” He said into his active mouth. 

He pulled away and buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking. “Why not?” He asked, his voice desperate. “I’ve been waiting.” 

She panted and gasped, she locked her ankles around him and let her head roll, giving him more skin. “I didn’t……I didn’t want…….”

“You didn’t want this?” He said, opening his mouth wide and nearly swallowing her neck. “You aren’t refusing me are you?” He hoped he hadn’t just given her a way out of what they were doing. 

“No, I do want this I just, I didn’t.…” Draco broke away from her for a moment and looked at her, still holding her close. Their chests, both labored with lust, breathed in and out as one. 

“Why?” He said looking at her. 

“I didn’t want it to be because of a game.” She admitting in barely a whisper hoping he would not push her away.

Revelation filled Draco’s face. “It’s not.” He told her and attacked her mouth again. 

Hermione gave in to the elation that filled her. “It’s me, not the game?” She asked into his lips. 

“It’s you.” He said, sucking her lips and pressing her into the wall as he moved against her. “I’ve been thinking about you.” He said. 

“I’ve been thinking about you too.” She replied. “I didn’t know how to go on.” He pulled away and looked at her, reaching up with one hand and cupping her jaw. 

“I dream about you. I touch myself and close my eyes seeing what we have done in my mind. I need it.” He told her. The plea in his voice nearly broke her heart. 

“I need it too Draco, but….not as a move,” she shed a tear out of the corner of her eye, unable to hold it back, “not because of a game.” 

He lifted a thumb and brushed her tear away. “It won’t be, we can……” footsteps halted his words. He carefully and without a sound lowered her to her feet, keeping his hands on her waist. 

They listened carefully, neither making a sound as they held on to each other. The footsteps moved along the hallway and soon faded into the silence. Draco leaned down near her ear. “It was probably Filch. Go back to Gryffindor tower before he decides to backtrack.” He whispered.

“Alright.” She lifted up and kissed him before sneaking away.

She made it to her dorm without being seen. She crawled under her covers for a moment before crawling out again. She pulled out a quill and wrote to Tonks getting everything out so she could sleep. She sent her owl off and hoped Tonks would be able to write as soon as possible. She needed the advice of a more experienced woman. 

 

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione noticed Draco arrived late. They had only a moment to glance at each other before Hermione left for her first class. She did however get a genuine smile, even though it was somewhat half hidden. 

She didn’t see him again until lunch across the hall. The later mail came that day and Hermione received two owls. She saw the high quality parchment and chanced a glance at Draco as she opened it. He was watching her intently. 

‘Tonight. The room of requirement, I don’t want to wait anymore.’

Her heart sped up. She looked up at him and when she lifted her mug, gave him a nod. She smiled into his plate and gave her a wink. It was barely visible but she saw it. 

She took the other letter and opened it. 

‘Hermione, don’t worry about writing me late at night, I always look forward to your letters. I understand your worry but, don’t worry at all. Draco admitted as much to you that he wanted to continue. He admitted to thinking about you and from the sounds of it, neither of you need a game to continue. There is nothing wrong with giving in to this desire of yours and you have obviously found the perfect partner. There is nothing wrong with you and wanting him is natural. You are both intelligent beyond your years and you have told me that you admire a brilliance in men above all else. Not only is he smart, he’s handsome and he has a passion that matches yours. If you need to, Hermione, talk to him first. He seems just as unsure about his feelings as you are, and talking just might clear up what you both wonder about. Write to me how things turn out. I’m always here no matter how late. Tonks’

She thought about Tonks’s words. Maybe she should talk to him, but what would that do right now? Right now they were still filled with lust and even after last nights admission the physical was first and foremost on their minds.

Tonks was right, there was nothing wrong with giving in to what she wanted, what Draco wanted. The game may be null and void but her body didn’t care about the game. And neither did Draco apparently.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: the room of requirement  


* * *

She arrived on time at the room of requirement and after doing the paces, the door presented itself. The room it brought was the size of a single bedroom, nothing more. A place where Draco and her could be together without fear of discovery.

She walked in and saw Draco come out from another room, a tilt of her head and she saw a bathroom. Draco was wearing his trousers and a plain t shirt, no socks, no shoes, nothing else. 

“Hello.” He said taking a glass from a table and holding it out to her. 

She came forward and took it. “Thank you.” It was wine, she didn’t ask how he got it, she just sipped it. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, coming toward her. 

“Yes, I am.” She said. “I just want to make sure that you understand why I am here tonight.” 

“And why is that?” He asked putting down his glass and sitting on the bed looking up at her. 

“Just because I want you and no other reason. I’m not trying to get anything from you, and I don’t want you to be here thinking that I am.” 

He was quiet just watching her. “You’re here for me.” She nodded. “Good because I’m here for you and no other reason.” Hermione smiled and tossed the glass over her shoulder, hurling herself at the blonde who caught her with open arms. 

Draco let her weight push him back into the mattress while she straddled his body. Their open mouths attacked each other, nibbling and biting, Hermione’s hands thrust themselves under Draco’s t-shirt exploring the hot flesh underneath. 

Draco lifted her skirt and gripped her ass, kneading her while they let their baser natures out. Hermione sat up and pulled the jumper over her head. Draco took only a moment to admire the curves encased in lace above him. She was a beauty indeed and for now she was his. 

He sat up and reached behind her, unhooking the distracting garment, he wanted nothing between them. No games, no clothes, no obstacles. Not here in this room. 

He pulled it off her arms and tossed it aside. Her breasts were mesmerizing and he took a moment just looking at them. They were perfect pale orbs with pink nipples puckered up for his temptation. He lifted a hand and gently cupped the weight in his hand. They were the perfect size for his palm and his hold warmed the flesh. He lifted the other hand and cupped them both in a tender grip. 

Hermione let her head roll to the side as Draco held her. She let out a gasp as he took a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking her gently. She arched her chest toward him and lifted her hands to his hair. She loved his hair, and she let it flow over her fingers as she held him to her, letting him taste her offering. 

He moved from one nipple to the other, squeezing and releasing the flesh, leaving her breasts covered in his saliva and kisses. Her body felt warm and alive in his arms, and she began moving against him, rolling her body on his. 

Holding her firmly, he lifted her and stood. Locking her legs, she held on as he turned and dropped her on the bed, leaning over her body and plunging his tongue into her mouth. Hermione hadn’t removed her legs and she was shifted around on the bed as he moved. 

“Your clothes Draco,” she said yanking at his shirt, “take them off.” 

“Wait, slow down Hermione.” He said but she slapped his hand away from her waist and pulled his shirt off. 

“To hell with waiting.” She pulled at the material so hard Draco felt the sting of her nails at his back. Returning her actions he pulled on her skirt and yanked it off her body tossing it aside. He thought he hear a rip of the fabric but both of them were beyond caring. Granger was sitting up and pulling at his trousers. Together they managed to pull them down and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. 

“Now.” Hermione said pulling him down over her. 

“Don’t you want…..” He tried to speak, but still maneuvering into the position she wanted. 

“You know what I want, damn you!” She cried, locking her legs around him again. 

“Alright then, if you say so.” He plunged deeply and sucked in a sharp breathe at the hot tightness that closed around him. Hermione cried out and dug her fingers into his arms. 

“This is what you wanted.” He told her looking down at her. 

“Yes it is, now why aren’t you moving?” She said yanking on his shoulders. 

Draco rose up on his knees, gripped her hips and began plunging into her at rapid speed. Hermione was being thrown about and the only thing she could do was hold onto the covers on either side of her in a firm grip. 

She cried out and shrieked, knowing that this time she could let out any noise she felt since the room would not release sound. Draco gripped her shoulder and pulled her into him as he thrust deeply. 

He threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned over her, delving deeper into her body. She developed a fine sheen of sweat and gripped Draco’s wrist feeling his own sweat under her fingers. 

She felt a powerful lust surge through her body, and urged him on. “Yes, Draco, fuck me!” She cried out. 

“Hell Hermione!” He yelled out and drove into her harder. He pinned her wrists above her head and leaned over her, working his hips as fast as he could. 

Hermione thought her hips would dislocate and kept them lifted high to keep her pleasure from being interrupted. “Oh yes, Draco….. yes … more…” She cried out. 

He moved faster and faster, his back swimming in sweat as he rode her body, getting out every frustration he had endured the last month. 

“A month of waiting…..” he moved faster, “a month of wanking off in the morning thinking of what you would do,” he ground into her, bruising her inner thighs with his force, “a month of going without your touch!” He cried out as her pussy squeezed down on him and he was bathed in hot fluids. “Holy fuck Hermione!” 

He pushed his body onward, holding her wrists in a grip that made her skin go white, he rode harder and harder, grunting between clenched teeth, until he let out a harsh cry from his throat and thrust hard enough to lift her hips off the bed. Again. Again. And then he collapsed. 

Hermione took his weight as she went limp, panting like an animal right along with him. They stayed that way for awhile before Draco had enough strength to roll off her. The cool after hit her sweaty body and her nipples puckered again. Draco pulled her closer and she nestled right next to him, draping an arm over his chest. 

He let out a sigh as he ran his fingertips along her forearm. “We could have gone slow, you know.” He said. “Taken our time.” 

“I know, but after a month of no contact I just couldn’t wait.” She said, drawing little circles on his chest with her middle finger. 

“Next time will be better, we can relax.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Yes, we can.” She raised her head and looked at him, toying with a stray lock of blonde hair. “You know I still have to think about my next move.”

He froze and slowly looked at her. “Really?” He said with wide eyes. She grinned and nodded, biting her lower lip. He loved it when she did that. It made him want to bite that lip too. “Move, countermove, huh Granger?” He said hugging her closer. 

Hermione giggled. “I think I’m going to have that tattooed on my ass.” Draco joined in her laughter. 

 

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione received a letter, on the same high quality parchment.

‘That was the best shagging I have ever had. I eagerly await your next chess move with a great anticipation.’

She looked up and gave him a wink over her cup. She thought about her next move after leaving the room of requirement last night. She had perfected it this morning as she showered and got dressed. Now all she had to do was put it into action. I hope you ready for me Malfoy, she thought, I don’t think you’ll see this coming.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a move and a talk  


* * *

Draco received a note from Hermione telling him to meet her in the room of requirement at midnight that night. It had been a week since they had met. Since they had finally given in after playing this game. Since they had let carnal needs take over and they had taken to each other in a cluster fuck of bodily fluids. He felt a shiver of desire run through his body at his description. There really was no way to put it other then that. 

They had stayed in the room for some time after they had sex, just relaxing and holding each other. Draco was a bit confused about her comments. He had thought they discarded the pretext of the game but apparently she wanted to continue. Maybe she was just experimental and liked games. He had no problems with that. Her confidence and willingness to try new things was exciting to him. 

He would play any game she wanted and maybe he would come up with a few of his own, depending on what her move would be. He dressed with a nervousness, but an anxiousness to know what she planned. If they were still keeping score then it was her move, she was right about that. 

The thought of continuing to play chess was intriguing and knowing that they didn’t have any other reason for this game other then they just wanted a reason to play was a turn on. He smiled as he looked in the mirror to check his appearance and left Slytherin house. 

He made it to the room without any problems, and entered quickly. He saw what the room had conjured up for her. It was a bedroom but one he hadn’t seen before. It was colored in ivory and shades of burgundies. He looked out the window and saw a park but it was unfamiliar to him. 

“It’s my room at home.” She said from behind him. He turned and saw her wearing a white thin strapped nightgown, her hair falling down around her shoulders. She was beautiful. 

He looked out the window again briefly to gain control of his mind again, then looked back at her. “Yes I thought I might be, I don’t recognize any of this.” He said gesturing to the outside world. “If I may ask, why here?”

She looked directly in the eye and said, “I thought it would be nice to have a memory to think of when I go back home. That way every time I’m in this room I can……..” She stopped speaking. 

“You can think of me?” He asked. She game him a nod. He took a step forward. “So what type of memory are we creating?” He asked. 

“Well, I did have something in mind, that is if you still enjoy a game of chess.” She said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

He held out his arms, offering up his body. “It’s your move.” She smiled and took his hand. 

“I will need your cooperation though.” She told him, walking him over to the side of the bed. 

“Well, you will find most men are very cooperative when it comes to this particular situation.” He told her. 

She took a step back and watched him. “Take off your clothes.” She ordered and slowly he complied. 

He removed his shoes and socks first, never taking his eyes from hers. In no time at all he was naked and stood there letting her look at him. She approached him and with a flick of her wand pulled the covers off the bed. 

“Lie down.” She told him. 

He climbed on the bed and sat. “You aren’t going to take that off?” He asked nodding to his head to her night gown. 

“In due time Draco, in due time. Lie all the way down.” He reclined on the bed, letting his head relax on the pillow. She opened the drawer and slipped her hand in grabbing something, but pausing before removing her hand. “Do you trust me Draco?” She asked. 

“Trust is a serious topic.” He said. 

“Do you trust me now, in this room, playing this game?” She asked. 

He looked at her. Her face had gone serious and he knew that what she had in mind would put him at a disadvantage. Not knowing what she had in mind however made it all the more intriguing, but he still had to lay down some ground rules. 

“You stop when I say so, no matter what. Nothing leaves this room, and do nothing that leaves permanent damage.” She nodded. “Then yes, I trust you, do what you will.” He let his head fall back against the pillow. 

She pulled her hand out and Draco immediately recognized the gold and red Gryffindor ties. She crawled over him and straddled his lap. She was going to tie him up. The little vixen was going to tie him up. And he was going to let her. 

She took his wrist and lifted it above his head to the corner of the bed frame, securing it with a tie. She took the other wrist and secured it as well, Draco was close enough in smell her, and watched her breasts sway about under her gown as she tied him down. 

She sat up and looked down at him. Easing her nightgown up and over her head, she tossed it aside and held herself with pride as his eyes roamed over her body. Lifting her hands she cupped her breasts and ran her thumbs over her nipples, hardening them for his sight. 

He inhaled sharply and tugged at the ties but she had made sure he was held down tightly. Hermione leaned down and with a little effort managed to flick her tongue across her own nipple. She rose up on her knees, leaving a space between her body and his. Sliding her hands downward she slipped a hand over her mound. 

“Merlin, Hermione.” He whispered as her hands slid back and forth, bringing her fingers up once to run them down her tongue. Draco found it hard to breathe. Her back was arched, her breasts heaving as she moaned while touching herself. 

She backed up and rose off him, taking his cock in hand and stroked him as she kept her hand between her own legs. Draco let his head fall back and gave in to her attentions. He pulled on the ties again, but he wasn’t freed. 

She turned around and for a moment he was treated to a view of her ass. He realized he had held it in his hands many times but never took the time to look closer at the curvature she offered. 

He sucked in a breathe she lowered herself onto his cock. He watched her ass flex as she rolled over him, her hair falling down in glorious curls as she raised and lowered on his erection. 

Draco let out moans and groans of every volume as he watched her lean down. She lowered her breasts between his calves, he could feel the soft globes on his skin as she gripped his ankles. She lifted her hips and then lowered them. From this angle he could see himself sliding in and out of her. His cock was glistening with her fluids, the scent drove him mad. 

“Hermione turn around.” He cried out. He had to see her, it was too much. 

She sat up again and rolled slowly back and forth over him looking over her shoulder. “Why?” She asked sweetly. “Aren’t you enjoying this?”

“Merlin knows I am, but I want to see you.” He told her, thrusting upward slightly. 

He watched her as she rose off him, letting his cock slap on his stomach in a wet flop. Turning around she mounted him again and slid down to take him deeply. She rocked her body, slowly quickly, changing pace and depth, sometimes lifting her body, sometimes keeping him deep, always changing until she found one she liked. 

Leaning down, she let her nipples brush against his chest as she let her hips thrust forward fast and hard. Dropping her head, she panted against Draco’s shoulder as she pushed her body onward. Draco twisted his hand and gripped the silk ties tightly as he pulled. 

Hermione was so close and she took everything he had to offer. His grunts filled her ears as she curled her back and thrust against him, coming hard and bathing him in her juice. 

When she regained her breathing she still felt the tension in his body. Rising up she looked down at him, strung so tight he would looked ready to snap. She let her hands fall to the side and began rocking her hips again. 

Draco’s neck began tensing and Hermione saw the veins throb. She moved faster, anxious to see him feel what she had felt. She worked her hips harder and harder. She felt his body lifting with her, and she smiled to herself as he howled out, arching his whole body up to her. His face flushed red with the effort and the sweat on his body made the veins shine as they throbbed. 

He collapsed nearly a minute later, his whole body limp and weightless. Hermione leaned over and freed the ties from the frame but not from his wrists. Seeing her red and gold around his skin was a delight. 

Draco didn’t know how long he laid there but it felt good. Hermione was cuddled up next to him, an arm across his chest. She liked that position, she noticed and he didn’t mind at all. He held her hand and chuckled when she took the tie and pulled his arm this way and that. 

“Is this my lease?” He joked.

“A lease? I hadn’t thought about a lease.” She told him laughing. 

“Well don’t, I can handle being tied down but a rope around the neck I think I would have issues with.” He said, yanking the silk from her hand but still not talking the ties off. 

“Ok no leashes.” She agreed. When he fell silent she let him have a moment then spoke. “What’s the matter?” She asked quietly. 

“It’s nothing.” He said but failed to convince her. 

“Come on. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s worth talking about if it’s worth thinking about.” She said. 

“Just a thought, but I don’t want to spoil the moment.” He said, his voice suddenly worried. 

“You won’t,” she reassured, him snuggling closer, “in this room we don’t have to worry about arguments or hurt feelings. We can talk and listen. I won’t be hurt by what you think.” She hoped she would be able to keep to that statement. 

“I was thinking how I’ve been told never to trust someone like you, let alone trust or get this close.” He admitted. 

“You mean a muggleborn?” She ventured. 

“Yes,” it pained him to admit it but he told her the truth, “I’ve been told my whole life that I’m better then you, worth more then you, superior. I’ve been told an attraction to you wasn’t possible, but here I am.” 

She didn’t know quite what to say. “Are you ashamed?” She asked. “I’d understand if you are.” 

“Why would you understand that?” He asked her, shifting his head to look at her. 

“Because it’s in your upbringing and character. Would you have initiated this if I hadn’t made a move on the train?” She asked, staying calm. 

“No.” He said, instantly.

“So it goes without saying that you would have continued to feel the same. Tell me Draco, why did you play with me? You could have called this off at any moment, especially knowing that you have been thinking this way. Why carry on and go as far with me as you have?” She stayed close, remaining against him. They were talking, as mature lovers talked.

“Well, two reasons. It seemed like fun to make the last school year interesting. It has been fun.” He said with a wink. She giggled and nodded. He was silent for the longest time, then he spoke in barely a whisper. “It feels good to be wanted for something other then my name or money. To be wanted just for me is a novelty and I didn’t want to give it up.” 

Tonks was right. He wanted to be appreciated for merely being Draco and not Malfoy. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed with him. Together without a word they lay there in her bed from home.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: christmas, new years, check mate  


* * *

Christmas approached and found Hermione in a very good mood indeed. She finished wrapping the present she bought for Draco and secured it in her robes.

They had been meeting about once a week, but Draco hadn’t made his next move. She had asked him about it several times, but he simply told her to be patient and he would let her know.

They were sitting on a couch in front of the fire, naked and wrapped in a blanket. They had been loving and slow with each other tonight, taking time to touch and feel, and explore. 

Draco was sitting against the arm, with Hermione in his lap. He was kissing along her neck and up to her ear. “Happy Christmas.” Hermione looked up to smile and saw Draco lowered something in front of her. 

“Oh Draco, it’s beautiful.” She held still as he fastened the necklace around her neck. She took the pendant in her hands and saw that it was smaller then the nail of her index finger, but she could still make out the details. It was a silver snake, with a green orb in its mouth. 

“It’s charmed.” He told her as she looked at it. “Roll your finger over the ball in his mouth.” She did as he said and when she complied a cooling feeling calmed her whole body. “The charm is supposed to relieve stress and tension. Sometimes I see you get a little wound up when the work load gets high or when your own standards get to be too much. This will help calm you anytime you need it.”

“Ahhh, Draco thank you.” She turned her head and kissed him. “It doesn’t really equal what I got you though.” She felt a little guilty. 

“Did you put thought into it?” He asked. She nodded. “Then it will be equal because I put thought into this.” He told her tapping the pendant. 

She leaned down to the floor and pulled a package out of her robes. Draco opened it and discarded the paper. “Sense and Sensibility?” He asked looking at her. “A muggle book?”

“I know you like to read as much as I do, and considering what you said a while ago, I thought you might enjoy it.” She explained. 

“Alright. What’s it about?” He asked smiling at her. 

“Sisters who fall on hard times and without their fortune found they are less wanted.” She said. 

“Interesting.” He said. “I’ll read it.”

She flicked her wand over the cover and it changed to a mystery by a wizarding author. “So nobody will see you reading muggle books.” 

“Brilliant.” 

Hermione delighted in seeing Draco reading the book at various mealtimes and how pensive his face became at certain parts. By the time they met the next week, he had finished it. 

“What did you think?” She asked as she straddled his lap naked, cradling his face to her breasts. 

“I think they are very lovely.” He said, giving her breasts a squeeze.

“I meant the book.” She said giggling. 

“I know,” he said looking up at her, “I enjoyed it. Fanny was a bitch of Umbridge caliber.” He said.

“I agree.” She said, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Although Brandon, now he’s a man to look up to. Him and Edward. Top men if you ask me.” He kissed between her breasts. 

“Yes, they are. I thought you might enjoy it. Seeing people fall in love for something other then status and money is always a good story.” 

“Fall in love?” He said, looking up at her. She saw the look in his eyes and immediately grew afraid. 

“I didn’t…. I mean I wasn’t trying….. Draco…..” She fumbled with her words. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He told her gently, and pulled her closer. He rested his face on her chest again and let his fingertips run up her back. He caressed her curves with a tenderness that Hermione felt right to her heart. 

He was an amazing lover, both gentle and rough when he chose to be. Her mind drifted to what he had said. She didn’t think she was sub-consciously saying anything. Granted she did feel a closeness to him, but lust and love were different. She knew she lusted after him, but did she feel more. She wasn’t ready to answer that yet. 

 

They snuck into the room on New Years, and Hermione was surprised by what she found. She entered and saw a small table for two set up. Dinner was served and waiting, and Draco was dressed in black trousers and a dress shirt. He was standing by the table smiling at her. 

“I feel a little underdressed.” She said gesturing to her denim skirt and jumper. Her ankle length boots were a bit on the dressier side but still not on the level Draco was in tonight. 

“You look beautiful, don’t worry about clothes. Come here.” He said holding out a hand. They sat and had dinner together while the room of requirement provided a view of the outside of the castle. They were able to see the sky from the astronomy tower. 

Throughout the castle couples had made plans to spend time together, and in light of the holiday the curfew was relaxed for fifth years and above. Hermione and Draco wouldn’t be missed. It would be assumed in their houses that they were off with dates. 

“This was just wonderful, Draco thank you so much.” She said leaning in her chair and sipping her wine. 

“Your welcome, I’m glad you liked it.” He leaned on his elbows and smiled. 

“You know Draco,” she leaned on the table and mirrored his arms, “this consists of the makings of a date. Is this our first?” She asked. 

“Maybe it is,” he said, “and speaking of such, I have something else planned, and pulled out his pocket watch, it’s almost time.”

“Time for what?” She asked, looking at her watch. “Midnight is ten minutes away.”

He took her hand and flicked his wand. Music filled the room as Draco held out a hand. “A little midnight dancing.” He said. 

She gave him a welcoming smile and took his hand. Draco was a strong lead and he waltzed her around the room in perfect sync, their eyes locked together. 

Draco closed the distance, pulling her body up against his and pulling their hands to his chest. Hermione slid her hand up into his hair and they swayed gently. She would be perfectly happy to stay where she was and Hermione knew that she was starting to feel something and she didn’t know what that meant for either of them. It would be more of an issue for Draco then her, but there was no way she was going to bring up the topic unless he did. He was the one with more at stake then her, so he should be the one to discuss it, and she would wait until he was ready. 

They heard the bells sounding at midnight and watched out the window as fireworks went off. The room showed them what Dumbledore was doing on the grounds and they enjoyed the display that lit up the window. “That’s beautiful.” She said, as they walked up to the window. 

“Almost.” She turned at Draco’s word. “It’s almost beautiful.” He said watching her. Reaching up he cupped her jaw. “Happy new year.” 

“Happy new year.” She said as he leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle and tender and Hermione felt romanced in a way she’d never felt before. Viktor tried to impress her and while he had impeccable manners, this whole dating technique had been to put her in a good mood so she would give him sex. 

She didn’t feel that with Draco at the moment. She only felt his desire to be in her company. He just wanted to spend time with her and have a romantic evening. Hermione relaxed in his embrace in the window. It was a false image but she didn’t care, Draco had his arms around her and laced his fingers with hers, under her breasts. They didn’t have sex that night, but the night was perfect without being physical. 

 

It had been about two months since New Years and their tender evening. Since then they had several more ‘dates’ in the room of requirement and Hermione had brought up his move a few times. He had always told her to just be patient, but the other night he gave her a grin while he said it. That meant it was on it’s way and she had no idea what to expect. 

Over the past months they had grown closer and closer, and she now knew he was capable of anything. She could expect anything since they weren’t going to meet in the room for another four days.

Hermione arrived for breakfast in the great hall and was walking to her table when she heard a cry behind her. “Granger!” She turned and looked to see Draco walking toward her. She stayed where she was, aware of the eyes of the hall on her. The rivalry between the two had been evident for years and now the hall was waiting for war to start. 

Draco walked right up to her and took her arms, pulling her into a crushing kiss. She heard through the daze of her senses the mixtures of gasps, whistles, catcalls, vomit sounds and cheers. Draco eventually let her go and looked at her. “Check mate.” He said lifting an eyebrow and leaving her standing where she was as he joined his table. 

She looked at the faces that surrounded her and as she finally made her way to her table she was cornered by Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville wanting to know the gossip. They weren’t angry just shocked and anxious for details. 

Check mate, he had said. He was right, how the fuck could she counter this?


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: dracos problem  


* * *

As graduation neared, Hermione and Draco continued to meet once a week. Hermione didn’t try to countermove his kiss. He had said checkmate and that meant he won. Hermione smiled at the thought. She had started this game, but he had won. 

She opened Tonk’s letter and read it again. 

‘Hermione, I know I said that it would have been a nice diversion for you if he responded to your plays, but it seems to me that you have received more then a diversion and I couldn’t be happier. It’s not everyday that you find really good sex, but to find someone you can connect with at the same time is a rare thing indeed. He may have ended the game but for the past several months you have not needed it. Enjoy what you have until you graduate and figure it out then. If you decide to tell him why you started this in the first place, aside from what you have already said, then that is your choice and I think he will respect it, and no doubt find it amusing. If you confess you thought it would end the taunting, I think he just may understand. The future is yours Hermione, you have earned it. Tonks’

She thought about the letters she had received from Tonks throughout the year and was grateful to have had the woman’s confidence. 

Graduation was nearing and neither her nor Draco had spoken of what would happen after they left Hogwarts., Hermione was almost afraid to mention it. She didn’t like the uncertainty of it all. 

The kiss had been all the school had talked about for a full month after Draco had done it. Neither of them commented at all to anyone who asked. They weren’t seen in public together and paired in class only when teachers put them together. The entire school wondered what had made it happen but the rumor that was believed was that Draco was dared to kiss her in front of the school. Without anything else to fuel the fire, the talk died down. 

She entered the room of requirement and found Draco sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire the room created. He was lost in thought and she could see something was on his mind. Something important. 

“Hello.” She said walking up to sit in the chair next to him. “What’s the matter, and don’t say nothing, I’ve come to recognize those looks of yours.” 

He chuckled. “My father spoke with me through Snape‘s fire.” He said quietly. “He wants to arrange a marriage for me after graduation.” His face was devoid of any emotion. 

“I see. And I take it you would rather not marry.” She said, but inside she was sad. Not for herself, she had come to the conclusion that this would not carry on and she was not about to throw a selfish tantrum. She was sad for Draco, who hated being wanted for his money and name and now his father was proposing a marriage with a woman for just that reason.

“No, I’d rather not.” He said, shaking his head. 

“Does he have someone in mind?” Hermione asked. 

“He does. A daughter of a close friend and associate of his. I’ve meet her all of three times in my life, the last being between second and third year.” 

“Does she want to get married?” Hermione was curious as to how far this discussion with Draco’s father had gone. 

“She will do what she’s told.” Draco said scoffing.

“You don’t like that?” She asked. 

“She has no backbone, I could walk all over her.” He stood up and began pacing the room. “She has no opinion, no views, no intelligence. She gets passable marks in school but other then that she would do anything I told her to and give no argument, she has no fight.” 

“I don’t fight you?” She said. Draco turned and looked at her. Her teasing smile made him smile too. 

“No you don’t, but you also don’t agree with everything I say, you don’t let me control you in every way, you don’t ask my opinion on what you should do. You have ambitious, intelligence, and courage, you don’t let people put you in places, and you don’t let people control you.” 

“Is that what you want in a woman?” She asked. “A woman who is spirited?”

“A woman who is alive. She’s a doll Hermione, a doll to wear on my arm when needed. A woman like that has no fire, no passion. I want an equal partnership. A marriage with someone I can share things with, form a life with, a woman I can love.” 

“Can you refuse?” She asked. “It’s not like you can be forced.”

“I can refuse, it would be insulting my parents choice, and it would insult his friend’s daughter, but yes I can refuse. It’s a long standing pure blood tradition and one that not too many families practice. Well except my family.” He began pacing again. 

“Draco,” she stood and walked over to him, “refuse if you want. Making other people happy is not your responsibility. How about a massage?” She knew when she saw his smile that he was going to feel better. 

Draco loved her massages and it wasn’t long before she was riding him in a sweaty mass until they came one right after the other crying out during their release. They laid on their backs on the bed letting their bodies clam down. 

“You always seems to find a way to make me feel better.” He said, holding her hand to his chest. 

“How about a game of chess?” She said, rising up on her elbow.

He looked over at her in confusion. “I thought we were past that?” He said. 

“We are.” She pulled away and as she leaned over the bed to fetch something Draco ran his hand over her ass. He had taken to admiring her posterior any time he could and seeing her like this was a turn on for him. He felt himself hardening again and while she was busy, rose up behind her and entered her from behind. 

“Draco!” She cried out but held onto the bed anyway. Draco gripped her hips firmly so she wouldn’t fall off the bed. He drove hard and deep. This was pure lust, that was all. Hermione was nowhere near coming and she probably wouldn’t. She allowed him this at times and he loved it. 

He fucked harder and harder and came quickly. Letting his body drop back on the bed he continued to hold her ass in his palm. “Thank you my dear.” 

Hermione looked over her shoulder and chuckled. “Your welcome.” She retrieved what she was looking for and after a few moments of moving around she laid down at his side. “Ok, look.” She said. 

He turned over and laughed when he found a chess board set up and floating on magic to keep it steady. “A game of chess huh?” He asked. 

“Yes, why not?” She said laughing. 

Naked chess was something Draco could get used to and he actually found himself concentrating on the game. Hermione had become a very comfortable presence and he relaxed immediately around her. When he won, he took his king and gave it to her. “Here you can keep this.” He said with a wink. 

She laughed and took it, then vanished the game. “How do you feel about me?” He asked. His question stunned her. Their feelings for each other was something they didn’t discuss. She wondered at his reasons now. Looking at his face she could see it was something he needed to know. Maybe this whole marriage thing his father brought up was what caused it. 

She sat up and he did the same facing her and waiting patiently. She started to speak but then stopped and thought again. “Hermione, just say what’s on your mind. You said before that in this room we don’t have to worry about hurting feelings. Just tell me what you think and feel. That’s all I ask.” 

She felt better and looked at him. “I wouldn’t say I’m in love with you. There’s not that ‘I can’t live without you’ feeling.” He nodded. “I do care about you Draco, I can admit that readily. I care about your happiness, and I enjoy very much being with you. I have never had a lover before. I’ve had a boyfriend and I’ve had sex but not this way.”

His small smile warmed her. “Draco when I first started this, I had a reason for doing so. I was tired of all the teasing and taunting so a friend suggested that if I came on to you it might stop.” 

He chuckled. “I was confused at first.” He said. 

“Well, I was surprised that you started playing back but I’m glad you did. I’ve come to feel strongly for you Draco and I’m happy that we have had what we’ve had. You have become something special to me, very special.”

“You’ve become special to me too.” He admitted. “I think about you all the time. Hermione what will happen after graduation?” He asked. It was the question she had been avoiding. 

“I don’t know.” She said honestly. “I have told myself not to expect anything. That me and you will have our time here and then we will go on. I won’t pressure you for something, and I won’t make demands.” 

He nodded and Hermione thought he might be depressed and she felt bad. “I know, I won’t make any either. This has been wonderful.” He told her, holding out his arms. “It will be sad to end it.” He said, kissing her head. 

“Well Draco who knows, the future can’t be predicted, not matter what Trelawney says.” She cuddled up next to him. “I know it will be hard for you to try and continue this.” 

He was silent for a long time. “Yes, it would be difficult.” Then he was silent again. Telling her that they could continue after Howarts was something he was unsure of. He had no idea what was going to happen after graduation. He had plans to join his father in business. Perhaps he would venture into his own investments, like he had thought about. The only thing he knew was that he couldn’t make any promises. He didn’t want to end this, but he knew that things were going to chance, and it depressed him.

Hermione could do nothing more then hold him.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: leaving school  


* * *

Graduation and the after party was an exciting time. Draco and Hermione managed one more visit the day before their last night in the castle. Neither had said goodbye then, Hermione knew she would have started crying. She had been very truthful with Draco. She didn’t think she had fallen in love with him, but she did feel strongly. Very strongly. Maybe she did love him, but if she couldn’t be sure with herself, she wasn’t about to tell him.

She walked along the train. She didn’t have prefect duties, she just wanted to get out of the stuffy compartment she and her friends shared. She felt a wave of sadness fall over her as she came to the compartment that she had first started her game with Draco in. Again, it was open and empty. 

She entered and sat down. As she let her head fall back she stopped fighting for control over her feelings and let a few tears fall. 

A click brought her attention back and she saw Draco had entered and closed the door. He locked it and closed the curtains then held out his arms. She went into them and let the tears fall. “You should have told me it meant more to you.” 

“And pressure you?” She said, lifting her head, but not letting go of him. “I couldn’t do that to you. It’s not wise to dream about things that can’t happen.”

“Can’t or won’t. You said so your self the future can’t be predicted.” He said, brushing away her tears. 

“How easy would it be for you with me in your life? Think about it. Right now it’s just a fantasy and I got too attached that’s all.” 

He looked down at her. “I feel the same way and I hate that I won’t see you.” His pained look broke her heart. 

“Draco, if you can find a way for us to meet, owl me and I’ll be here for you, but don’t make it hard for yourself. Don’t try and make something happen that can’t.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him. “I couldn’t stand it if I got my hopes up and nothing came of it.” 

“I understand.” He whispered back holding her. Moving one arm she reached into her pocket and pulled something out, then slipped her fist into one of his hands. 

“Here, you keep this.” She said closing his fingers around something. She lifted her head and kissed him. The salty tears mingled with her kiss but he didn’t care. He returned all the passion he felt for her in this kiss. He cupped the back of her head and plunged his tongue deeply trying to gain as much of her as he could, memorizing her taste and feel. 

All too quickly she broke the kiss and left the compartment in a hurry. When she was gone he made sure the curtains were still closed and looked in his palm. It was a chess piece. She had given him her queen. 

He sat down and let his tears fall. there was no reason to keep them in anymore. 

The End

 

a/n: please read and review. let me know what you think


End file.
